Good's Baseball Team
Good's Baseball Team were a baseball team of spirits formed when Winston Zeddemore decided that a group of good spirits and a group of evil spirits make a decision by playing a baseball game. They were disadvantaged due to Evil's team being allowed to cheat, while they were forbidden to do the same. Their side still won the game and because of this, Peter's soul would follow the ways of the good spirits.The Umpire (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:32-20:42). Time Life Entertainment. Umpire says: "I told you no one can be neutral. You had to choose. Would you cheat for your friend or would you trust in fair play and let good win on its own terms?" They disappeared shortly after Evil's Baseball Team was defeated. History Good's baseball team was composed of the supernatural forces of good. According to Native American legend, once every 500 years, the supernatural forces of good and evil fight a battle. That battle has always taken place on the same site.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:57-06:16). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Nothing supernatural was ever reported in the stadium except in ancient Indian legends, they state once every 500 years, the supernatural forces of good and evil fight a battle. That battle has always taken place on the same site. On the very spot where the Jaguars Stadium now stands." In the 1980s, the battle took place in the Jaguars Stadium. The battle was based on whatever their surroundings were so it was in the form of a baseball game.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:31-10:33). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "They've always chosen the form of battle from their surroundings." They fought for the fate of a human soul. In the 1980s, it was Peter Venkman's.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:16-11:18). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "The fate of one human soul."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:09-21:11). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It was your soul we were playing for, Peter." Winston was allowed to play on their team. Pitcher The pitcher was a red skinned centaur. Catcher The catcher was loosely similar to the Creature from the Black Lagoon and had frills on the side of his face. Trivia *When Egon Spengler took P.K.E. Readings of the stadium, he remarked the ectoplasmic energy levels were unprecedented.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:28-08:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The level of ectoplasmic energy is unprecedented." *On page ten of Ghostbusters Issue #1, Winston wears a T-Shirt with the symbol of the team. *On page four of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, Winston is once again show wearing the team's T-shirt under his coveralls. *On page two of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Winston is seen once again wearing the T-shirt bearing the emblem of the team. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters International #1, Winston is wearing his Forces of Good shirt. *On Page 7 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, Winston is once again wearing his Forces of Good T-shirt from "Night Game". *On page 27 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 4, in Winston's locker is a baseball cap with the logo of Good's Baseball Team. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, the collar of Winston's T-shirt is seen, confirming it's his stock Good's Baseball Team shirt. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Night Game" References Gallery Collages SupernaturalforcesinNightGameepisodeCollage.png TeamGoodinNightGameepisodeCollage.png TeamGoodinNightGameepisodeCollage2.png TeamGoodinNightGameepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon Goodbaseballteamlogo.png|The Logo for the team. 021-15.png|Team is victorious GoodsBaseballTeam02.jpg GoodsBaseballTeam03.jpg GoodsBaseballTeam04.jpg GoodsBaseballTeam05.jpg GoodsBaseballTeamBatter01.jpg|One of the batters GoodsBaseballTeamPitcher01.jpg|The pitcher GoodsBaseballTeamPitcher02.jpg|The pitcher GoodsBaseballTeamCatcher01.jpg|The catcher GoodsBaseballTeamFirstBaseman01.jpg|First baseman GoodsBaseballTeamSecondBaseman01.jpg|Second baseman GoodsBaseballTeamSecondBaseman02.jpg|Second baseman GoodsBaseballTeamOutfielder01.jpg|Outfielder Secondary Canon GoodsBaseballTeamIDWOngoing1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #1 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing30.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GoodsTeamIDWAnnual2018.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters